1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimming pools. Particularly, the present invention relates to user support structures within swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-ground swimming pools naturally have sides or sidewalls that are substantially vertical. The average swimming pool has vertical sidewalls that extend downwardly several feet from an upper surface of the pool deck. To facilitate entering and exiting a swimming pool, a swimming pool has some sort of ladder, steps, or the like to assist one in getting into and out of the pool. Generally, permanent steps are provided at a shallow end of in-ground swimming pools. In some pools, a swimmer's bench may also be included along a portion of a vertical sidewall typically in the shallow end. The bench provides a structure in the swimming pool where a swimmer may sit and relax while remaining in the water without having to tread water or to stand whereby the swimmer's upper torso is completely out of the water.
Presently, it is relatively common to use various types of interior steps or stairs in a swimming pool for swimmers to gain access to and exit the swimming pool. A well recognized style of interior steps is known as a “wedding cake” step form. In certain types of swimming pools such as ones constructed of concrete or gunite, permanent interior steps and or benches are often built on site by constructing a step or bench form. The step or bench form is filled with concrete and, when the concrete has set and dried, the step or bench form is removed. The cost of manufacturing concrete steps is expensive and labor intensive, requiring highly skilled workers for construction. A concrete step, however, is advantageous for concrete or gunite type pools and when there is a need for variations in the step shape or size.
A problem is presented when concrete steps are used for vinyl liner type swimming pools. With these type of pools, it is difficult to accurately measure and build a conforming liner to cover the concrete steps due to the variability and the unique shapes and sizes of poured concrete steps.
As an alternative to poured concrete steps, on-piece molded plastic steps have been designed and used. These prefabricated step modules are carried to the site and readily installed. One type of step module is formed of acrylic and/or fiberglass laminates or vinyl covered metal. These types of step modules are relatively strong and will generally adequately support the weight of an adult. The drawback to such step modules is their tendency to delaminate, splinter, corrode, or puncture.
Because of these problems and other considerations, stair modules are now predominantly prefabricated, unitary structures formed from some type of suitable plastic composite or the like that can withstand temperature related expansion and contraction. Such materials, however, are generally relatively flexible so that the steps may yield under a person's weight, thereby giving the person an insecure feeling. Additionally, the structural integrity of such stair modules may be compromised.
There have been devised various support structures to reinforce the steps of such prefabricated plastic stair modules. Stacked blocks or bricks have been used for support, but this requires footers and building the support from the ground up requiring shims for leveling. Other examples of such support structures may include support posts having bearing plates or pads connected to their upper ends which are placed under the stair tread, or a longitudinal stiffening member which is bonded to the pieces at a serrated surface on the underside of the stair tread. Another type of known support structure includes unitary support braces formed of a suitable plastic material which are strategically situated under the stair module treads. Each support brace has a plurality of horizontal step supports corresponding in number to the stair treads. Extending vertically from the horizontal step supports are integral tabs that are positioned to register unto slots formed within transverse stiffening ribs on the underside of the stair treads.
Therefore, what is needed is permanent form system that can accommodate many sizes and styles of swimming pool stairs and benches.